


Chiron's Rules for Percy and Leo.

by DragonSpell87



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Also horrible title is horrible, Cause Percy and Leo would totally be prank brothers, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Just a funny list thing, Might do more, Multi, Suggestions anyone?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSpell87/pseuds/DragonSpell87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of bullshit rules I wrote for Percy and Leo when I was bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. IDK

Percy and Leos list of rules. 

1: They aren't allowed to touch anything in the Aphrodite cabin.

2: They can’t be left alone with the Stolls, ever.

3: Playing Disney songs 24/7 is prohibited

4: No Percy you are not the little mermaid.

5: Leo please stop trying to set Nicos hair on fire.

6: LEO NO!

7: Disney’s Hercules is now banned for ever.

8: Puppy dog eyes do not work on Annabeth

9: Or Clarisse

10: Or Reyna

11: No Leo you can’t sell your life story to CNN, or Fox.

12: Or Oprah

13: Leo Valdez is no longer allowed to have Greek fire.

14: STOP ORDERING DELIVERY PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

15: The Naiads don’t appreciate the canoe lake being filled with Jell-O.

16: STOP GIVING THEM SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

17: The next person that gives them sugar gets kitchen duty with the harpies for a month.

18: Dionysus got rid of April fool’s day; I hope you two are proud.

19: STAY AWAY FROM THE APHRODITE CABIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

20: Jason is not your scapegoat.

21: Neither is Frank.

22: PERCY JACKSON AND LEO VALDEZ ARE NOT ALLOWED ANYWHERE NEAR THE BIG HOUSE UNLESS ACCOMPANIED BY ANNABETH

23: Percy and Leo must have supervision at all times.

24: THAT’S NOT WHAT YOU DO WITH WEAPONS PERCY.


	2. Annabeth's guide to questing with Percy (AKA Don't let Percy do the thing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I update. I think most of these are going to be written by Annie.

1\. Under no circumstances is it okay to let Percy go off on his own, he needs constant surveillance.

2\. Don’t let Percy pack your bags.

3\. Percy is not allowed near anything even remotely shiny. 

4\. Never trust directions from Percy. The only time he’s good with directions is at sea.

5\. Don’t encourage Percy’s reckless behavior, refer to rule 1. (lookin’ at you Valdez)

6\. If it looks vital to your quest, don’t give it to Percy. Whatever it is will not reappear in his pocket later if he loses it.

7\. If Percy says he has a great idea just nod and grin. (Whatever you do don’t do it)

8\. Don’t let Percy choose your third party member. (He almost always chooses Leo and them together is never a good idea on a quest.)

9\. Absolutely no flying anywhere, I think we’ve learned from last time. (Jason)

10\. Ignore rules 1-8 Percy knows what he’s doing and Annabeth is just a worry wart.

11\. Percy is cooler than Jason.

12\. Percy and Leo make a perfect team together, so they should always quest together.

13\. Percy is NOT reckless, and 4 out of 10 of his plans always work out.

14\. Annabeth is just jealous of Percy’s awesomeness.

15\. Please ignore ‘rules’ 10-14. And whoever gave Percy the sugar is in for it big time. (Lookin’ at you Stolls!)

 

-Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. (And permanent Percy sitter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously need more idea's. Anybody got any?

**Author's Note:**

> Might do more, if anyone has any suggestions.


End file.
